


Nighttime Activities german (Olicity)

by Aii



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Slade, Oliver und Felicity müssen mit ein paar neuen und alten Gefühlen zurecht kommen.</p><p>Meine Erste Fic hier, und meine erste seit 7 Jahren ich fürchte ich bin etwas eingerostet.<br/>Ich habe 4 Kapitel vorbereitet und dieses hier soll nur eine Einstimmung sein. Das Original habe ich auf Englisch verfasst und es sollte mir helfen mein Englisch etwas zu verbessern, daher wirkt diese "Übersetzung" die ich nah am original Wortlaut halten wollte vielleicht etwas steif am Anfang.</p><p>Ich freue mich sehr über jede Art von Feedback, schaut doch bitte beim Original auch mal rein!<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1967847</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nighttime activities (Olicity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967847) by [Aii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii). 



> Eine kurze Einstimmung auf das was kommt.
> 
> Ich habe "Salmon ladder" nicht übersetzt weil ich keine korrekte und halbwegs brauchbare Übersetzung finden konnte und die meisten dann wenigstens sofort wissen was gemeint ist. Aber falls ihr Abhilfe schaffen könnt bitte ich um einen kurzen Kommi :)
> 
> PS: Ich sehe das hier irgendwas die Formatierung voll raushaut, ich versuche das bei Gelegenheit mal zu verbessern, jedenfalls das kommt nicht von mir xD

Oliver konnte nicht schlafen.  
Seit der Insel schlief er nie wirklich erholsam, aber in letzter Zeit erreichte er einen neuen Tiefpunkt.  
Daher entschied er sich etwas zu trainieren, bis die Müdigkeit ihren Preis einfordern würde.  
Auch heute erkannte er, dass er eine lange Nacht vor sich hatte und wandte sich Richtung Versteck in Erwartung es verlassen vorzufinden, wie immer wenn er um 4Uhr in der Nacht etwas Zeit totschlagen musste.  
Er sagte den anderen nie etwas davon. Oliver wusste sie würden sich sorgen. Aber sich zu sorgen änderte nichts an der Situation, also warum sollte er es erwähnen.  
Er fühlte sich ohnehin besser damit nicht zu sehr nach außen zu tragen was an ihm nagte.  
Und natürlich – die letzten 7 Jahre hatten ihn total fertig gemacht. Doch Oliver war nun 2 Jahre wieder zu hause und andere Menschen begannen zu vergessen, dass es da etwas in seiner Vergangenheit gab...  
Und das war absolut das was er wollte!  
Diggle und Felicity vergassen niemals und so war er ganz froh wenn er etwas Normalität vorgeben konnte.

Als er die Tür öffnete stockte er, denn er fand den Raum hell erleuchtet und die Computer arbeitend... Felicity?  
Es war früh am Morgen, es gab keinen beruhigenden Grund warum sie nicht schlafen sollte...  
Nun war er der Jeniger der sich sorgte. Er fand ihren Blazer über dem Stuhl hängend, der Violette, die Bildschirme waren schwarz doch die Rechner brummten geschäftig.  
Oliver begann sich zu fragen ob Felicity eigentlich gut schlief... doch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte darüber nachzudenken hörte er Gemurmel, ein Flüstern.  
Er konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen aber es kam von dem Klappbett das in einer Ecke des Verstecks aufgestellt war.  
Manchmal blieb er über Nacht und als er das Bett erreichte stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr länger der Einzige war.

 

Am Fußende, quer über der Matratze rollte Felicity sich von einer Seite auf die andere, murmelte etwas im Tiefschlaf.

Die Brille rutschte ihre Nase herunter und blonde Strähnen fielen in ihr friedlich dreinblickendes Gesicht.

Dieses Bild lies ihn alle seine Sorgen vergessen. Sie war schlicht hinreißend und es traf ihn wie so oft ins Herz sich an diese Gefühle für sie zu erinnern. 

Aber Felicity war hier, in Sicherheit, nichts anderes zählte in diesem Augenblick.  
Natürlich fragte er sich was los war, aber er würde sie niemals wecken, er hatte gelernt zu warten. 

Als er sie zudeckte bemerkte er ihren süßen Duft und wurde von einem warmen Gefühl der Zuneigung ergriffen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um das Gefühl abzuschütteln und entschied seinem Ursprünglichen Plan zu folgen und zu trainieren.  
Er eilte zurück zur „Salmon Ladder“ doch bevor er nach der Stange greifen konnte hörte er Schritte und schaute automatisch zur Tür doch dann richtung Bett.  
Felicity bemerkte ihn zuerst nicht und schlurfte langsam zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie wirkte völlig benebelt vom Schlaf. Den Bügel ihrer Brille zwischen den Zähnen versuchte sie ihr verworrenes Haar zu zähmen. Oliver konnte nichts weiter tun als sie anzusehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er realisierte wie seine Laune sich durch ihre pure Anwesenheit besserte.  
Wann immer diese Frau ihm sagte er konnte jemand Besseres sein, wurde er jemand Besserer. Ein Mörder wurde zum Arrow...  
Er fragte sich wo er jetzt stünde ohne sie. Selbst wenn keine Gefühle im Spiel wären, sie hatte diesen Effekt schon immer auf ihn, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung und würde ihn auch immer haben.

Aber so musste es bleiben. Tatsächlich hoffte er dass es für immer so bleiben könnte wie jetzt, um sie sicher zu wissen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er nicht mir ihr zusammen sein konnte. Seine Angst, die ganze Beziehung zu vermasseln, ihre Gefühle zu verletzen war fast noch größer als sie in einer Arrow-Aktion zu verlieren.

Er erinnerte sich an diesen schicksalhaften Satz, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es ist ihm einfach so herausgerutscht! Oliver sagte sich selbst, er wollte nur authentisch wirken. In Wahrheit hatte ihn die ganze Situation so mitgerissen... seine Gefühle für sie sprudelten einfach so aus ihm raus und eine Sekunde später war er nah dran Felicitys verbale Ausschweifungen zu verstehen – es war absolut anbetungswürdig aber er hatte es nie wirklich begriffen.  
Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie es sich nicht zu sehr zu Herzen genommen hatte und alles konnte so bleiben wie es war... vor der Sache mit Slade.  
Oliver hatte Angst ihr Herz zu brechen... und sein eigenes.

Als Felicity ihn bemerkte stieß sie einen leisen Schrei aus, änderte dann die Richtung und kam direkt auf ihn zu. In einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Überraschung fragte sie:  
„Was tust du hier?“ Felicity wollte in etwa so sehr mitten in der Nacht hier erwischt werden wie er selbst, war sein erster Gedanke. „Ich könnte dich das Selbe fragen!“ antwortete er etwas zu streng. Oliver erkannte in dieser Sekunde wie sie seine Betonung missbilligte. Zeitgleich fragte er sich ob es das war was er wollte. Er war streng weil er falsche Signale vermeiden wollte. Dabei war das einzige was er in genau diesem Augenblick wirklich wollte Felicity in den Arm zu nehmen und zu fragen was nicht stimmte.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hatte noch eine Recherche angelegt die ich ohnehin starten wollte... Ich wollte nur... ein paar Minuten meine Augen zumachen aber ich befürchte... ohh...“ ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr „knapp eine Stunde...“ sie begann mehr mit sich selbst zu reden als mit Oliver. „Aber es sieht wohl so aus als wäre das noch nicht erledigt.“ Felicity nickte zum Rechner. Dann dreht sie sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn direkt an: „Jetzt du!“ „Ebenso. Ich wollte etwas trainieren.“ Für einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, schweigend. Eine stille Übereinkunft nicht weiter über ihre Beweggründe zu sprechen, denn sie wussten beide es war mehr als nur eine einfache schlaflose Nacht. 

Oliver hatte Felicitys komplettes Leben umgekrempelt als er sie ins Team Arrow holte. Er bemerkte, letztendlich nannte er das Team genauso seit er wusste dass sie es tat... aber nur in Gedanken!  
Sie als Köder zu benutzen um Slade zu heilen war das was er am meisten in der Welt bereute. Niemand würde ihr da ein paar schlimme Nächte vorhalten. Er wollte nur einfach nicht, dass sie so viel ertragen musste wie er - letztlich hatte er sich fast ein bisschen daran gewöhnt.  
Für heute Nacht, genoss er einfach ihre Anwesenheit, beobachtete sie beim Arbeiten und gab vor dabei zu trainieren.


	2. Night two

Felicity beendete eine Recherche die keine Ergebnisse gebracht hatte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und gönnte sich eine 

kurze Pause.  
Als sie aufblickte sah sie Diggle und Roy beim training, Oliver war nirgends zu sehen.  
Suchend, schaute sie sich vorsichtig um und entdeckte ihn oben an der Salomon Ladder. War sie so vertieft gewesen, dass sie das 

metallene Klicken der Stange gar nicht mehr gehört hatte?  
Als sie seinem Blick begegnete wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass er sie beobachtet hatte und drehte sich schnell zurück zum 

Bildschirm damit er nicht sah, wie sie errötete.  
Sie hörte, wie er sich fallen lies und zu Roy hinüber ging um ihm ein paar Tipp zu seinen Bewegungen zu geben.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte felicity: 22Uhr - und kein Job für Arrow. Schon wieder so ein Abend.  
Die anderen schienen sich eher zu freuen. Natürlich. Kein Job für den Arrow bedeutet kein Verbrechen. Und einen Abend 

frei. Etwas das Felicity nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
Diggle und Roy sagten "Gute Nacht" während Oliver sich ein handtuch aus dem Spint suchte.  
Felicity tat als wäre sie sehr beschäftigt und hoffte Oliver würde sich entscheiden zu gehen. Zwar liebte sie seine 

Anwesenheit, doch ihr war klar das er sie heimschicken würde und wenn sie nicht ging würde er fragen warum und darüber 

wollte sie weder nachdenken noch reden. Vielleicht sollte sie das mal tun - aber nicht mit ihm und da ihr niemand anderes 

einfiel… und dann merkte sie wie sie in Gedanken begann ohne Punkt und Komma zu plappern. Verdammt.  
Kein Glück.  
„hey, Warum gehst du nicht heim und ruhst dich aus? Wir sollten erleichtert sein über Abende wie heute. Kein Arrow heisst 

kein Verbrechen und nicht zuletzt haben wie Freitag..." Er schritt zu ihr hinüber, das Handtuch bedeckte seine Schultern 

und Felicity war einen kurzen, mädchenhaften Moment abgelenkt, in Gedanken bei seinen starken Armen, eine Umarmung, ein 

Ku-  
„Felicity?“

„Ja! Ich wollte sagen - NEIN..” stammelte sie in der Erkenntnis, ihre Bilder im kopf wurden immer ...sexueller, aber 

vielleicht war sie nur übermüdet. Sie sah den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der sagte: “Rede mit mir” und begann: „Es ist 

zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack, Ich wollte nocheinmal genauer hin-„  
„Felicity!“ es war diese besondere Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach, die jedesmal ihr Herz hüpfen liess. Wenn sie spürte 

wie er sich um sie sorgte...  
“Das hat auch bis morgen Zeit” Er berührte sanft ihren Arm, auf die Art, wie er es schon oft in der Vergangenheit getan 

hatte. In diesem Moment wollt sie ihm einfach die Schuld geben, für alle grausamen Gefühle, Slade, und alles was sie 

fühlte seit dieser Nacht. Aber es war nunmal nicht nur seine Schuld und ausnahmsweise sagte sie nichts.

Felicity griff nach ihrer Handtasche und ging, versuchte ihrem "Gute Nacht" einen unbeschwerten Unterton zu verleihen.  
Aber die plante nach einer Dusche und ihrem Abendessen wieder hier zu sein... um etwas Zeit totzuschlagen, den Schaf zu 

vermeiden. Allein.

 

Team Arrow hatte den Arrow Cave nicht verlassen, sich kein neues Versteck gesucht. Es gab ein Zweites, aber keiner konnte 

wirklich sagen warum sie nicht umgezogen waren.  
Heute Nacht erkannte Oliver warum es ein Fehler war.

Als er mitten in der Nacht aufschreckte, schweißnass von Alpträumen die er geübt abschüttelte, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu 

denken. Heute Nacht war es mal wieder der Traum in dem Thea starb, und dann Diggle, und dann Felicity... vielleicht 

verschwammen ihre Gesichter auch immer mal wieder. Oliver war nicht sicher, die Erinnerung wurde mit jeder Sekunde 

undeutlicher.  
Eine kalte Dusche spülte die letzten Spuren der nacht davon.  
Er zog Jeans an, dann blickte er das erste mal auf sein Handy: 4Uhr. Im nächsten Moment fiel es ihm fast aus der Hand: 

Verpasste Anrufe von Felicity, es war noch nicht lange her! Panik ergriff ihn, eine Nachwirkung des Traums. Manchmal 

passierte ihm das grundlos mitten am Tag. Dann musste er ihr Gesicht sehen um wieder herunter zu kommen.  
Er rief zurück, doch nichts passierte. Darum machte er sich auf dem kürzesten Weg mit dem Motorrad in die Stadt.  
Unterwegs bemerkte er bereits die ungewöhnliche Dichte an Krankenwagen, Polizei und Menschenmassen - dann schnappte er im 

Vorbeifahren Gespräche auf... ein Anschlag in den glades - in seinem Kopf war nur Felicity: war sie heute Nacht wieder 

schlaflos ins Versteck zurückgekehrt? Er musste sie finden!  
Durch Menschenmassen fand er den Weg zum Verdant, dass nicht mehr eröffnet hatte seit Thea die stadt verlasen hatte... Und 

nun würde es das auch so schnell nicht wieder: Das Dach war eingestürzt und Olivers Herz blieb stehen...  
Er erreichte Diggle nicht, schickte ihm eine Nachricht, dann suchte er einen Weg hinein - er dachte nicht eine Sekunde 

daran zuerst bei Felicity daheim nachzusehen, sein Gefühl sagte ihm - dafür war keine Zeit.  
Oliver bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Staub und Qualm, der Boden war ebenfalls eingestürzt und hatte den Arrowcave begraben. 

Seine Gedanken warem vollkommen benebelt, teils von der schlechten Luft, teil weil er nicht wagte zu atmen vor Angst, dass 

sie hier irgendwo unter den Trümmern lag... der Morgen brach bald an, die Nacht wurde ganz langsam hellgrau, doch es gab 

noch keine Sonne.  
Als Oliver einen Zipfel Felicitys pinker Jacke entdeckte packte ihn Wut, es wäre nicht fair sie so einfach zu verlieren, 

nur weil sie nicht schlafen konnte, was vollkommen SEINE Schuld war.  
Als er sie fand durchströmte ihn sofort Erleichterung: Sein IT Girl sah ihn an und schien mehr verärgert als ängstlich. Im 

der Dunkelheit erkannte er nur vage ihr schmutziges Gesicht, die Brille fehlte, die pinke Jacke zerissen. Aber was für ein 

Glück das sie so stechende Farben mochte!  
Felicity lag halb aufrecht "Oliver..." sie klang heiser, räusperte sich umständlich.  
"Hey! Hey bist du verletzt? Ich hol dich raus..." er war so erleichtert... doch dann bemerkte er was sie festhielt: ein 

Brocken von der Decke begrub ihren Unterleib.  
"Hast du Gefühl in den Beinen?"  
"Ich nein... vielleicht doch.. Ich weiss nicht, ich glaube ich habe Panik... Es tut mir leid!"  
"Nicht"  
"Ich wollte nur..."  
"alles ist gut, vergiss es. Lass uns dich hier rausschaffen"  
Oliver musste schnell feststellen, dass er den Stein alleine nicht heben konnte ohne sie zu verletzen, jemand musste sie 

herausziehen während er ihn anhob...  
"Felicity, hör zu.Ich habe Diggle bescheid gesagt, Er findet uns bald. Halte durch, okay?"  
"Es geht mir gut, wirklich ..." doch sie zitterte  
er wollte sie irgendwie beruhigen, doch er war selbst kaum zu gebrauchen.  
"Ist dir kalt?"  
"Ich bin okay, bitte..."  
Oliver kam sich nutzlos vor.  
Vorsichtig rutschte er zu ihr und hob ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß.

Felicity war froh nicht mehr allein zu sein, in der Dunkelheit hatte die Angst sie fast umgebracht. Doch als sie ihn sah 

schien er das Licht mit zubringen, selbst wenn es Zufall war.  
Seine Stimme belebte sie ein wenig, aber jetzt merkte sie erst wie erschöpft sie wirklich war.  
"Ich bin müde..."  
"Nein bleib besser wach. Es wird nicht lang dauern."  
Stille.  
Sie fühlte sich benebelt  
"Unterhalten wir uns" sagte er leise. "Nur bis Diggle uns gefunden hat."  
"Mh" Felicity spürte wie angenehme Wärme in ihre Glieder kroch, sie musste schon ziemlich ausgekühlt sein.  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen..."  
"Ich weiß..."  
"Ich meine, seit ein paar Wochen, jede Nacht das Selbe."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Also habe ich jede Nacht gearbeitet, ich fühlte mich besser damit" Sie war immernoch leise aber ihre Stimme wurde immer 

schneller "aber jetzt glaube ich, dass das irgendwie läch-" " Nicht."  
Stille.  
"Ich habe keine Entschuldigung, ich wollte nie das du verletzt wirst. Ich wachte heute nacht aus einem ziemlich schlimmen 

Traum auf, ich sah dich sterben. So wie fast jede Nacht. Manchmal ist es Thea, Diggle... Oder Sarah oder sogar Roy. Aber 

dich zog ich gegen deinen Willen in all das hinein und dass ich dich an Slade auslieferte werde ich mir niemals 

verzeihen!"  
"Hey! Oliver.." sie hustete "Oliver, nicht. Du hast mein Leben so viel besser gemacht!"  
Ohne es zu merken hatte er alles herausgelassen, was ihn die ganze Zeit über gequält hatte. Felicitys Stimme beruhigte ihn 

und er merkte wie er mit der Spitze einer goldenen Haarsträhne spielte. Er konnte noch immer kaum ihr Gesicht erkennen, 

heller würde es hier wohl auch bei Tag nicht mehr werden.  
Felicity spürte die angenehme Bewegung in ihrem Haar und ebenso, dass sie ruhiger wurde.  
Es hatte ihn also auch beschäftigt.  
"Du hast mein Leben wirklich besser gemacht." 'Eigentlich hast du mich besser gemacht', dachte sie für sich.  
"Das kleine Mädchen, das nicht so armseelig enden wollte wie seine Mama und ans MIT ging war froh es überhaupt in ein Büro 

geschafft zu haben. Es war grade dabei zu akzeptieren, dass es sein Lebensziel viel zu schnell und unumkehrbar erreicht 

hatte. Denn was hätte es von nun an noch gegeben? Und dann kommst du in die IT Abteilung und stellst mit einem Laptop 

voller Einschusslöcher alles auf den Kopf. Auf einmal waren meine Abende spannend und mein soziales Leben nicht mehr so 

tot und naja ich meine.." sie begann drauf los zu brabbeln ohne es zu merken "- ich meine - nicht, dass da so gar nichts 

war, aber diese Tratschweiber in Queen Consolidated fühlten sich sowas von falsch an! So habe ich erst gemerkt, dass es 

auch anders sein kann und dann packst du auch noch dieses Arrow-Geheimnis auf den Tisch und ich, mit meiner kindischen 

Schwärmerei für den Bei-Tag-Millionär-Bei-Nacht-Superheld, fühlte mich plötzlich als könnte ich in der Welt etwas 

bewirken! Ich hätte damals - und würde heute noch - meine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen um genau dieses Leben zu 

führen..."  
Felicity hatte sich so verrannt - plötzlich spürte sie ungemeine Erleichterung und konnte kaum sagen warum.  
Oliver schwieg.  
Eigentlich war ihm nichts an dieser Geschichte neu. Doch vielleicht hatte er sich bisher nur nicht getraut all diese 

Fakten im Zusammenhang zu sehen. Und jetzt wo sie es aussprach hatte er einen Stein im Magen. So sah sie das also?  
Felicity spürte ihre Wangen heiss und ihre Augen feucht, sie war froh dass er sie nicht wirklich sah.  
"Ich habe Alpträume von Slade... aber ich würde sie nicht eintauschen. Es ist in Ordnung.  
Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert. Es macht mir Angst, dass ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde, ich will für etwas 

Sinnvolles gebraucht werden-" sie stockte. "Wir retteten viele Leben, halfen den Menschen, machten Verbrecher dingfest - 

wir haben so viel erreicht und ehe ich mich versah war ich vollkommen in dich verliebt und konnte absolut nichts dagegen 

tun-"  
Sie erschrak in der Sekunde als sie bemerkte was ihr da herausgerutscht war und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, ihre 

Wangen glühten, verdammt wie peinlich!  
Oliver spürte einen Stich im Herzen, er wusste kaum wie er verarbeiten sollte, was er soeben gehört hatte, als er Diggles 

Rufe hörte und gleichzeitig sein Handy klingelte...

\---

Als Felicity im Krankenhaus erwachte konnte sie sich an ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit Oliver nicht erinnern.  
In einem zustand völliger Erschöpfung kam es ihr vor die wie ein schwummriger Traum der dahinschwand je mehr sie versuchte 

ihn zu greifen.


	3. Night three

Vor der Insel waren Partys von Queen Consolidated eines seiner Highlights. Denn wenn Oliver 

damals irgendetwas konnte, dann war es im Mittelpunkt stehen und glänzen. Es half seinen Eltern 

und täuschte hervoragend über etwaige Fehltritte hinweg. Jung und alt konnten nicht umhin diesen 

gut gebauten jungen Mann mit den formvollendeten Manieren schlicht anzuhimmeln.  
Und nun fand er sich genau dort wieder und konnte sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen:  
Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit von Investoren auf einer Party von QC.  
So sehr konnte man sich verändern.  
Halbwegs souverän meisterte er Ansprache, Schulterklopfer und Händeschütteln und widerstand dem 

minütlich drängender werdenden Impuls zu verschwinden.  
Um nicht verzweifelt alle 10 Sekunden auf seine Armbanduhr zu blicken begann er sich hilfesuchend 

umzusehen. Zwischen all den Heuchlern im Anzug entdeckte er Diggle, der als Sicherheitsberater 

wie immer alles im Griff hatte und ihm ein schmales Lächeln sendete. Immer darauf bedacht nicht 

die Freundschaft nach aussen zu tragen die die beiden in Wahrheit miteinander verband.  
Als er gerade so weitere 10 Minuten hinter sich gebracht hatte, sondierten seine Augen erneut den 

Raum voller Fremder.  
Oliver wusste genau wen er suchte. Sie war doch gekommen, oder?  
Er drehte sich langsam zu den Fenstern, die das letzte Licht des Abends hinein liessen, als etwas 

im Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und er wusste, dass es Felicity war. Ihre Präsenz 

spürte er stets so deutlich wie Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut. Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite und 

Schritt in ihre Richtung. Felicity nahm sich ein Glas Wein vom Tablet eines Bediensteten, dann 

zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Bevor Oliver dem Drang nachgab die Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen 

oder sie gar hilfesuchend an sich zu drücken, bemerkte er die Schiene an ihrem linken Bein.  
Der Einsturz des "Verdant" hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.  
Erneut traf es ihn Felicity so zu sehen.  
Sein IT Girl nippte an ihrem Wein bevor sie sich umdrehte und einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß - und 

sie schien sofort zu begreifen, dass er sie schon eine Weile angestarrt haben musste.  
"Oliver! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"  
Er bemühte sich um Fassung und legte ihr nun doch die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Danke, dass du gekommen bist." sagte er amüsiert. Oliver lächelte matt und sie sah gleich wie 

ihn die Veranstaltung belastete. Wie sie es stets tat.  
Mit den Augen folgte er abwesend den Wellen ihrer blonden Locken, die sie elegant über die rechte 

Schulter gesteckt hatte, während sie etwas ausschweifend über Belangloses blubberte und ihn sogar 

zum Lachen brachte, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Als seine nächste Verpflichtung ihn entführte fiel ihm alles leichter.  
Oliver musste sich nur umdrehen und sie lächelte ihm zu. Felicity Smoak vermochte ihn auf so 

viele Arten zu retten...

\---

Felicity hatte Schmerzen. Tapfer hielt sie den Abend durch, stellte sich vor mit welchen 

Verletzungen Oliver und Diggle teilweise ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten überstehen mussten und 

niemandem davon erzählen konnten ohne ihre Identität zu gefährden. Es war ja nur ihr Bein, und 

durch ihr kurzes rotes Kleid setzte sie es noch in Szene, denn verstecken konnte sie die Schiene 

ohnehin nicht. Brav erzählte sie die abgesprochene Coverstory und konnte so sogar ein bisschen 

Aufmerksamkeit von Oliver fernhalten.  
Gut, dass sie nicht die Hauptrolle spielte, dachte sie, denn ohne Alkohol würde sie den Abend 

heute sicher nicht überstehen. So würde es ihr auch leichter fallen IHM den Rücken zu stärken.  
Alle paar Minuten spürte die seinen Blick im Nacken, sie wandte sich zu ihm und lächelte. Dann 

begannen seine Augen wieder etwas mehr zu strahlen... und sie spürte einen Stich. Sein Blick ging 

zurück zu seinem Gesprächspartner und Felicity blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Sie war froh zu 

helfen, doch sie musste zugeben wie sehr sie sich mittlerweile wünschte er würde sie auch einmal 

so ansehen wenn er nicht grade emotional überfordert war oder die Stadt rettete oder Slade eine 

Falle stellte oder.. "Ach, sei still!" sagte sie sich selbst. "Quassel nicht auch noch 

unkontrolliert mit dir selbst!"  
Sie liess sich Wein nachschenken.  
Das konnte ein langer Abend werden. 

\---

Eine Sache war Felicity rätselhaft.  
Denn nach ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt vor einer Woche war etwas anders in seinem Blick. 

Vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein. Ihr Wunschdenken spielte ihr sicher Streiche.  
Doch sie konnte sich auch kaum an die Nacht erinnern als das "Verdant" über ihr eingestürzt war.  
Sie muss wach gewesen sein, aber sie erinnerte sich einfach nicht. Auch wenn nur 1-2 Stunden 

fehlten machte sie sich Sorgen.  
Der Arzt meinte zwar es sei der Stress, und in dieser Zeit hätte sie lediglich allein und 

verletzt und vermutlich verängstigt in der Dunkelheit gelegen. Doch in ihrem Kopf war dieses Bild 

von Oliver. Seinem Blick, wenn er sie jetzt ansah. Und dann betete sie stumm, dass sie nicht 

etwas wirklich dummes getan hatte in dieser Nacht. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, schenkte 

Oliver mutig ein Zwinkern und als er sich diesesmal wegdrehte musste sie sich einfach absetzen. 

Felicity durchquerte den Raum und versuchte die unangenehme Röte auf ihren Wangen zu bekämpfen. 

Doch seine Lippen liessen sie nicht in Ruhe.  
Es musste wohl der Alkohol sein... Moment. Wie viel hatte sie getrunken?  
Felicity bemerkte wie ihr linkes, schmerzendes Bein sie im Stich lassen wollte und blickte sich 

um ob jemand ihre Schwäche bemerkte. Dabei stieß sie jemanden an - Diggle!  
"Hey, Felicity." seine Miene war so gutmütig. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vor 5 Minuten war doch noch alles ganz klar! 

Felicity sah ihren Freund nur an. Ein wissender Blick begegnete ihr. "Wie wäre es mit etwas 

frischer Luft?" langsam und schlendernd um nicht weiter aufzufallen begleitete Diggle sie auf 

einen der Balkone, die etwas Sichtschutz boten.  
Felicity bemerkte viele große Pflanzen und verlor etwas die Orientierung - Sie hatte es 

übertrieben und es zu spät bemerkt! Wie peinlich...  
"Hey was ist los?"  
"Es ist... alles okay. Ich war in Gedanken und die Schmerzen haben mich ziemlich abgelenkt... Ich 

habe nicht darauf geachtet und muss wohl zu viel getrunken haben..."  
Diggle schenkte ihr ein weiches Lächeln.  
"Ich muss wieder da rein."  
Felicitys Blick folgte ihrem Freund zur Tür hinein, wo er wieder unauffällig einen Platz in 

Olivers Nähe suchte.  
Immer in seiner Nähe...  
Gut, dass sie nicht er war... was für ein dummer Gedanke. Schließlich war sie ja ständig in 

seinem Ohr... und sie war ja auch gar kein Sicherheitspersonal. Wie sollte sie mit ihrer Statur 

auch jemanden wie Oliver beschützen. Nicht, dass er Schutz brauchte...  
Die Quasselfalle hatte erneut zugeschlagen.  
Einmal mehr fiel ihrem benebelten Gehirn auf, dass immer Oliver der Auslöser für ihre verbalen 

Ausschweifungen war. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war konnte sie sich nicht erinnern wie ihr Verhalten 

vor Oliver gewesen war. Die Jahre konnten eine Menge ändern. Und nun stand sie hier betrunken auf 

der Party einer der einflussreichsten Firmen der Welt und konnte nicht aufhören in einem Anflug 

von Selbstsucht an seine verdammten Lippen zu denken, an Wünsche von denen sie nicht erwartet 

hatte sie zu haben.  
Das IT Girl sah zum Himmel, er war mittlerweile tiefschwarz. Es war Vollmond aber bewölkt....  
Falls in der "Verdant"-Nacht etwas passiert war, so liess Oliver sich nichts anmerken. Bis auf 

diesen Blick... als wenn er versuchte ihr Innerstes nach außen zu kehren. Den ganzen Abend schon 

schienen seine Augen stets tief in sie einzudringen und er hatte diese Angewohnheit auf seine 

spezielle Art die Lippen zu spitzen... Felicitys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen:  
Hatte sie ihn etwa geküsst!?  
Doch der Gedanke schockierte sie weniger als dass er sie neugierig machte... Wie seine Lippen 

wohl waren? Weich? Sanft? Voll sahen sie aus. Felicity bekam eine Gänsehaut ud ihr wurde heiss... 

Sie brauchte weniger Fantasie sich seinen Oberkörper vorzustellen, denn sie kannte die Karte 

seiner Narben und Tattoos, die feinen Linien seiner Muskeln so gut wie ihre eigenen Handtasche 

und sie spürte zu ihrer Überraschung zum ersten mal wie sehr sie ihn wollte, auch wenn es ihr in 

den letzten Monaten immer schwerer gefallen war diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Ihr wurde 

schwindelig, bis sie so sehr schwankte, dass sie sich an der Ballustrade abstützen musste. Als 

sie eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte erwartete sie Diggle, doch blickte stattdessen in diese 

Augen die sofort in sie einzutauchen schienen. Das Blut pulsierte in ihren Ohren und ein 

Kribbeln durchzuckte ihren Körper plötzlich und intensiv, sie musste einfach wissen wie seine 

Lippen schmeckten...

\---

Als der zehnte Idiot in Anzug ihm Beileid für seine Mutter aussprach, die schon seit Monaten tot 

war wurde Oliver langsam übel.  
Jetzt wo klar war, dass QC wieder ganz auf ihn überschrieben wurde und auch Walter für ihn bürgte 

biederten sie sich alle wieder bei ihm an.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er wie Diggle und Felicity auf den großen Balkon traten, doch da 

es draußen dunkel war verschwanden sie schon nach 2 Schritten aus seinem Sichtfeld.  
Oliver antwortete auf ein paar nach Fragen klingenden Sätzen mit zustimmenden "Hmms" und hoffte, 

dass es keine offenen Fragen waren.. war mit Felicity alles in Ordnung? Diggle kam zurück und 

bemerkte gleich Olivers Blick - diesem wurde auf unangenehme Weise bewusst wie wenig er vor den 

Beiden verbergen konnte.  
Sein Freund nickte ihm zu und er verstand: Posten halten, Felicity war in Ordnung. Doch es war 

Oliver egal. Der Abend war lange genug gut gelaufen, so langsam würde er sich wohl verdrücken 

dürfen. Den untersetzten Mann, der ihn zur Zeit vereinnahmte weil er ein kaum erwähnenswertes 

Tochterunternehmen von QC führte, musste er noch loswerden. Doch der hartnäckige Mini-Unternehmer 

hatte entweder kein Feingefühl oder war frech genug alle Andeutungen zu ignorieren. ALso fuhr 

Oliver ihm mit einem "Entschuldigen Sie mich" über den Mund und schob sich an ihm vorbei.  
An der offenen Glastür blieb er kurz stehen. Felicity stützte sich auf die Ballustrade, ihre 

blonden Locken fielen nach vorn über ihre Schultern, so dass er nur ihren Rücken sah. Zwei kleine 

Muttermale zierten ihre Haut knapp unterhalb des Nackens, eine Stelle die er bewusst noch nie 

wahrgenommen hatte. Sein Herz begann schnell zu klopfen, was er sah war schlicht Perfektion. Er 

hatte den Abend über nicht aufhören können an ihre Worte zu denken. Wenn sie ihn so ansah und ihm 

Mut machte... würde sie das auch tun - würde sie ihn auch so retten, wenn sie keine Gefühle für 

ihn empfände? Doch bei diesem Anblick... Felicity gebadet in kaum wahrnehmbarem Silberlicht, da 

kam ihm endlich in den Sinn, dass diese Frage keine Rolle spielte, wer könnte glücklicher sein 

als der Mann den Felicity liebte?  
Er tat zwei Schritte auf sie zu und wiederholte die einzige Geste mit der erstets wagte ihr nah 

zu sein: seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er wollte sie nur ansehen, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, 

dass er sie wieder erschreckt haben musste, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich anzuschleichen. 

Ihre Augen waren geweitet unnd blickten irritiert, doch keine Sekunde später blitze etwas in 

ihnen auf, das ihm den Atem nahm - das Letze was er erwartet hätte heute Abend oder jemals zu 

sehen, und er durchzuckte seinen Körper wie ein Blitz -  
Verlangen.  
Felicity legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihn nur an, doch bevor er Gelegenheit bekam 

sich zu wundern spürte er ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen, sie küsste ihn zaghaft als erwartete sie 

dass er sich in Nichts auflösen würde, doch bald so leidenschaftlich dass er nicht glauben konnte 

dass das Felicity war!  
Oliver fing sofort Feuer - Seine Hände wanderten an ihrer Hüfte entlang zu ihrem freien Rücken, 

strichen über die kühle, samtige Haut und zogen Felicity so nah an ihn heran wie es ihm nur 

möglich schien, während sich ihre warmen Lippen ihm entgegen drängten.  
Ihre Lippen waren süß und... alkoholisch.  
Oliver hatte in all seinen Gedanken vergessen, dass sie kaum ohne Grund hier herausgekommen war. 

So viel zu trinken sah ihr absolut nicht ähnlich und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Darüber 

ihre Schwäche auszunutzen, und darüber vielleicht der Grund dafür zu sein. Er unterbrach den Kuss 

bevor er wagte ihn zu erwidern obwohl sein ganzer Körper rebellierte - "Felicity..." murmelte er. 

Sie schnappte nach Luft, ihre Wangen waren rosa und er spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag nah an 

seiner Brust. Oliver sah in ihre Augen, eine Mischung aus Unschuld und Lust und er musste 

zugeben, er hätte nie erwartet jemals so einen Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er war fast 

enttäuscht als nicht erneut, wie erwartet, ein Wortschwall der Entschuldigung aus ihr 

hervorblubberte, jetzt war sie anders und er wollte sie einfach berühren, das Gefühl traf ihn 

unvorbereitet hart. Aber das war nicht sie, nicht wahr? Es war der Alkohol... "Das ist nicht das 

was du wirklich willst..." flüsterte er. "Lass uns dich heimbringen."  
Doch sie hielt ihn auf, ihre Lippen fanden seine für einen weiteren Kuss, der ihm nahezu jede 

Luft zum Atmen nahm und stoppte, als sie spürte wie er sich ihr wieder entziehen wollte. Ihre 

Stirn ruhte an seiner als sie heiser flüsterte: "Ich will dich so sehr, dass es schmerzt... aber 

nüchtern bin ich verflucht nochmal zu vernünftig für so eine Dummheit..."  
In seinem Kopf verschwamm alles und er konnte kaum noch denken, er bemerkte, dass er sie 

immernoch fest umklammerte doch wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

Als Diggle sie holte, der offensichtlich Olivers Wunsch von der Party zu verschwinden wie 

selbstverständlich gespürt hatte, bat Oliver ihn Felicity heimzufahren. Er war nicht sicher was 

passieren würde wenn er es selbst täte. Und das konnte er nicht verantworten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo mein Lieblingskap, das ich unbedingt schreiben wollte steht damit.  
> Vorerst werde ich Kap 2 + 3 wohl erstmal für die englische Ausgabe schreiben, denn Kap 4 ist eine ziemlich verrückte Idee die ich schon lange habe aber ich weiß noch nicht ob und wie ich sie umsetze.
> 
> Das Kap 4 falls ich es schreibe kein Ende darstellt bin ich auch für Anregungen offen ;)
> 
> Danke fürs lesen  
> xxx


End file.
